1. Field
The present invention relates to a reflective display particle, a reflective display device, and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a method for manufacturing a reflective display particle, the method including: (a) preparing first and second dispersion solutions by dispersing first and second reflective display materials that reflect light in different wavelength ranges into first and second media that contain a curable material and are unmixed with each other, respectively; (b) forming an emulsion by mixing the prepared first and second dispersion solutions, and encapsulating the emulsion into a capsule; and (c) having the first and second dispersion solutions contained in the encapsulated emulsion undergo phase separation, and curing the phase-separated first and second dispersion solutions by applying energy to the phase-separated first and second dispersion solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various conventional arts with reference to a reflective display device have been introduced.
Like an electrophoretic display (EPD) technology by E-Ink Inc., a representative example is a technology that is capable of applying an electric field to a particle having an inherent color and charge such that the particle moves along the direction of the electric field applied, thereby displaying the inherent color of the particle.
Recently introduced is a technology that is capable of applying an electric field to a particle having distinct parts and two or more colors (so called, a Janus particle) such that the particle moves or rotates, thereby selectively displaying the two or more colors of the particle.
The aforementioned reflective display device has the advantage of being widely applicable in various fields because of a relatively simple structure compared with conventional display devices, such as LCD and LED, and low power consumption.
However, the manufacturing process of a reflective display particle (especially, a Janus particle having two or more colors on a surface thereof and being rotatable) that is used in the aforementioned reflective display device is so complex, and a subsequent manufacturing process of a reflective display device that includes the reflective display particle so time-consuming and costly, that it is difficult to mass-produce or commercialize a reflective display device.